


Treats or Treats for Halloween

by kultiras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero costumes aren't always bright and flashy, but that doesn't make them any less impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats or Treats for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to everyone in Feelschat for cheering me on as I tried to finish this, and for mini M&M's which kept the sugar high going just long enough.

“Alrighty! I now declare the Avengers Halloween Candy Giveaway Extravaganza open for business!” Tony announced, to the cheers of all the kids in the audience. “Kids, stick with your parents and come up to any or all of the tables for candy and other assorted goodies. If you ask nicely, you might even get some pictures taken with Captain America or even Thor!” He grinned at the even louder screams and cheers that followed that. “And if you brought food or clothes to donate for charity, head to that table over there, and they’ll help you sort everything out. Now let’s have some fun!” 

Almost immediately, the crowd began to scatter, kids pulling siblings and parents in every possible direction on a quest for candy, photos with Avengers, and anything else they could get. 

A group of kids followed Tony as he headed to his table, which was next to Steve’s. Once he was in place, he looked down at the kids. “Oh hey, Cap! Look! Three of me, two of you, a Widow, and a…hold up, are you dressed as Pepper?” Tony asked the young girl. She looked up at him in awe and nodded. Tony turned around and called out, “Pepper! There’s a mini-you over here! Come see!”

“A mini-me, Tony…,” Pepper said as she walked over to him. She stopped in surprise as she saw the girl staring back up at her. “You really are dressed as me!” she exclaimed, giving the girl a big smile. The girl smiled shyly back at Pepper. “Can I get a photo with you?” Pepper asked her, “Your costume is perfect, and I love it!” The girl grinned as Pepper knelt down beside her for a photo.

Tony smiled, watching Pepper, and turned to the kid in front of him. “Mark III armor, very nice,” he said, pouring candy into the kid’s bucket. 

Over at Clint’s table the kids in front of him were all in costumes in varying shades and combinations of purple, burgundy, and black. All of them had bows and quivers full of arrows—some foam, some real practice arrows. He took the time to speak to each of them. Clint couldn’t believe that so many kids shown up in Hawkeye costumes, coming to see him and taking pictures with him and the other Avengers. 

He finished handing out candy to a group of teens in costume, and smiled when he saw the next kids at his table. There was a girl standing proudly, dressed in purple from head to toe with a real kid-friendly bow and arrow. She held the hand of a younger boy, who looked a little uncertain about standing at Clint’s table. The young boy had on a dark suit, sunglasses, tie, and had a simple looking prop-gun with him too. Clint grinned, as he realized who the boy’s costume was based on. 

“Hi there,” he said to them, “Would you two like some candy? You can take as much as you’d like.” 

The boy tentatively reached out for some candy, and when Clint only gave him an encouraging smile, he went back for more. 

“Do you have any more M&M’s?” the girl asked. “My brother and I love those, but the guys ahead of us grabbed the last ones.”

“We probably do,” Clint replied. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Phil’s number. Phil was helping collect and sort the donations as they were dropped off, but Clint was sure that he could take a break for a few minutes to give the kids some candy. And if he was completely honest with himself, he really wanted Phil to see these kids.

“Hey, I’m out of M&M’s but I’m pretty sure we still have some—Tony bought a ton of candy. Can you bring me a couple bags?” Clint asked.

“I think you’re right. Just give me a couple minutes and I’ll bring some over,” Phil answered.

“Thanks, Phil.”

Clint ended the call and turned back to the kids who were staring at him with hopeful looks. “Good news, more will be here soon.” He began to laugh as they started cheering.

“So what made you choose your costumes?” he asked the kids. 

“You’re my favorite Avenger,” the girl replied. “I learned archery at summer camp, and I just never stopped taking lessons. And now that everyone knows about Hawkeye, archery’s a lot more popular now.” She nudged her brother and asked, “Want to tell him about yours?”

The boy looked down at the ground shyly, but looked up at Clint. 

“Who are you dressed as?” Clint asked.

“I’m afraid that’s…ummm…Katie? What’s the word again?” His sister whispered something in his ear. “Oh yeah! Um, I’m afraid that’s classified,” he told Clint. 

“I’m sure it is,” Clint replied. He smiled as Phil approached with the candy. “But do you think it’s classified for my friend too?”

The boy’s eyes widened once he saw Phil, and Clint grinned at the sight. 

“Thanks for bringing the candy, Agent Coulson. Aren’t their costumes awesome?” Clint asked cheekily.

Phil looked over at the kids and blinked in surprise. “They are indeed,” he said. “I’m very impressed with both of your costumes,” Phil said with a smile. 

“I’m you!” the boy exclaimed. “You’re awesome! And ummm…classified too! But mostly just really awesome.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, amused at the boy’s excitement. “Would you like some candy? I hear this is your favorite.”

“Yes please! Can I get a photo with you too?” the boy asked hopefully, “I promise I won’t share it with anyone but my parents. It can be classified too! But you’re my favorite superhero and a picture would be perfect!”

“Can I get a photo too,” his sister asked Clint. “Not that you aren’t awesome,” she said to Phil, “But he’s _my_ favorite.”

Clint shared a smile with Phil. “Why don’t you both grab some more candy, and then we’ll take some photos. Sound good?”

The kids didn’t even bother answering him in words; they just latched onto their favorite heroes with giant smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the holidayfic square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.


End file.
